


Я буду дома к Рождеству

by EliLynch



Category: Awake (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: АУ в современных реалиях, по фильму "Наркоз", где играл всем нам знакомый Хейден.





	

Бен узнал его в тот же момент, как увидел. Сложно было не, даже не потому, что недавно все уважающие себя таблоиды выставляли на обложки фотографии юного Клэя Бересфорда, сопровождая снимки слезливыми статьями о нем и его двух сердцах.  
Клэй Бересфорд навещал юных подопечных Бена и раньше, в то время, когда жил со своим старым, едва выдерживающем ежедневную нагрузку, сердцем. Приходил за несколько дней до Рождества, тогда еще в компании девушки. Аферистки, как выяснилось впоследствии. Без пяти минут убийцы.  
Ее в газетных статьях принято было именовать бессердечной. Его — чуть ли не воплощением доброты, наивности, сердечности.  
Бен, на правах человека с медицинским образованием, мог смело утверждать, что доброта и сердечность на самом деле никак не зависели от органа, перекачивающего кровь. Настоящее человеческое сердце выглядело далеко не так привлекательно, как те, что изображались на валентинках, и не утруждало себя работой с эмоциями. То, что ныне стучало в груди молодого Бересфорда, ничем в этом плане не отличалось от остальных.  
Несчастному молодому человеку пересадили сердце его матери, пожертвовавшей собой ради того, чтобы он мог продолжить жить.  
Наиболее экспрессивные журналисты в своих слезодавительных статьях брались утверждать, что после этой операции характер Клэя претерпел серьезные изменения и связано это якобы было с тем, что умершая мать приглядывала за ним с небес, посылая наставления сразу в душу.  
Полная чушь.  
Если характер Клэя и изменился, причины стоило искать в области психологии. И не нужно было быть гением, чтобы догадаться, какой именно букет из моральных травм он собрал после трагедии.  
Оставалось только удивляться тому, что парень решил вернуться к больным детям с новым щедрым пожертвованием. Он имел право возненавидеть сразу всех врачей, все больницы. И в особенности ту, где едва не погиб.

Он и в первый раз, с прежним сердцем, показался Бену добрым. Когда он улыбался детям, то делал это искренне. Его подружка заметно нервничала и отдергивала руки, когда дети тянулись к ней, но не Клэй, нет. Он смеялся и позволял детям хватать его за шарф. Дарил им плюшевых тигров и сборные модели железных дорог. Обещал, что каждый из них обязательно поправится.  
Наверное, и себе мысленно говорил то же самое.  
Он не был похож на человека, занимавшегося благотворительностью из-под палки, в рамках личной пиар-компании. Бену за те годы, что он проработал в больнице педиатром, доводилось видеть и таких фальшивок, поэтому он считал, что научился разбираться в людях. Он поверил в доброту Клэя, и ему было вдвойне обидно из-за того, что именно этот приятный парень едва не погиб на операционном столе по вине корыстного врача, забывшего о клятве Гиппократа.

Наблюдая за заметно осунувшимся и как будто бы потухшим Клэем, Бен размышлял о том, не придется ли бедному парню в этом году справлять Рождество в одиночестве. В пустом доме, где каждая комната, должно быть, напоминала ему о матери. Настоящий кошмар. Сам Бен тоже планировал отмечать праздник один, может и вовсе уйдя на ночное дежурство, но то был он. Он привык. А бедный Клэй… Бересфорд, как минимум, заслуживал нескольких благодарственных слов и извинения — от лица всех сознательных врачей. Может, Бен слишком много на себя брал, собираясь говорить от их имени, но он чувствовал, что поступает правильно.  
Дождавшись, когда молодой Бересфорд закончит с раздачей подарков, Бен подошел к нему и, застенчиво улыбаясь, сказал все, что хотел. Про реакцию детей, которым Клэй явно полюбился, и про то, что на свете еще остались добросовестные врачи, делавшие все возможное ради спасения пациентов. Честное слово, остались и в большом количестве!  
Клэй, выслушав его, устало улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Ну вот, я надеялся, что обо мне перестали писать, — сказал он.  
— Извините, — мигом перешел Бен на оправдывающийся тон. — Я и не из газет узнал. У меня в хирургическом отделении знакомая работает, она рассказывала сразу… после случившегося. Понимаю, вам наверняка неприятно говорить на эту тему. Тем более, с посторонними людьми. Я просто вас и раньше здесь видел, когда вы в прошлый раз привозили подарки для детей.  
— Да. Я вас тоже помню. Только нас, кажется, не представляли друг другу.  
 _Еще бы, кому придет в голову представлять важному бизнесмену рядового врача_  — подумал Бен. —  _Вами хотели заниматься особы поважнее._  
Он с готовностью протянул Клэю руку, наверстывая упущенное.  
— Бен Кеноби, педиатр.  
— Клэй Бересфорд, богатый неудачник. — Произнеся это, Клэй смущенно улыбнулся, из-за чего стал еще больше походить на обычного застенчивого подростка. Очень привлекательного, надо отметить. Хоть Клэй и выглядел больным, его идеальные черты лица это никак не меняло, и его голубые глаза оставались такими же яркими и выразительными, как на фотографиях в журналах.  
— Ну зачем же вы так о себе, — в тон ему ответил Бен. — У вас, кажется, своя компания есть? Неудачник ею управлять не смог бы. Мне очень приятно с вами познакомиться, Клэй. Дети еще долго вас вспоминали после прошлого вашего визита. Спрашивали, когда снова придете.  
— А я как раз решил, что хватит затворничать. Пора сделать что-то хорошее в уходящем году.  
— Очень правильное решение, как мне кажется! — излишне эмоционально отреагировал Бен, с каждой секундой все больше сочувствующий Бересфорду. — Приходите и после Рождества, дети будут счастливы. Надеюсь, вы не утратили полностью веру во врачей.  
Улыбка Клэя сделалась печальной.  
— Я тоже на это надеюсь.  
Бен почувствовал себя неуютно, но улыбнулся в ответ еще шире и веселее, как будто собирался таким образом осветить половину больницы.  
— Постараюсь повлиять на ваше мнение, — сказал он. — если вы не против.  
— Вы можете попробовать, — осторожно ответил Клэй.  
Не самый худший ответ. Бен был рад и такому незначительному успеху.  
После того, как они закончили с взаимными расшаркиваниями, Кеноби зазвал Клэя к себе в кабинет и угостил красным чаем, который хранил для особых случаев. Не мог же он отпустить человека, долго возившегося с чужими детьми, на мороз, предварительно не напоив горячим чаем! Что с того, что Клэй ездил исключительно на машине с личным шофером и машина его была припаркована непосредственно у входа в больницу. Бен боялся одного: переборщить с дружелюбием, из-за чего у Клэя могло создаться впечатление, что и он из кожи вон лезет, пытаясь с ним подружиться, с целью поохотиться на его деньги.  
Но, кажется, обошлось. Прощаясь, они снова пожали друг другу руки. У Клэя, то ли от больничного тепла и чая, то ли от смущения, разрумянились щеки. Он сказал, что обязательно приедет в их больницу снова, может, раньше, чем дети успеют по нему соскучиться. Бен кивнул, подавив неуместное желание поправить Клэю сбившийся шарф и пригладить кудри.  
 _Он и сам похож на больного ребенка, понятно, почему мне хочется о нем позаботиться. Профессиональный инстинкт._  
Допустим, это объяснение звучало логично. Но чего Бену точно не следовало делать, так это всю следующую неделю то и дело вспоминать про Клэя и прокручивать в голове каждую реплику из их недолгой беседы. Не был ли он неучтив? Не слишком ли бесцеремонно влез в чужие дела? А что, если Бересфорд солгал о следующем визите и никогда больше не вернется?  
На всякий случай Бен приобрел для Клэя подарок. Ничего особенного, той зарплаты, что он получал, на дорогие подарки все равно не хватало. Да и чем он мог поразить воображение миллионера (миллиардера? Бен не был уверен, он с трудом различал суммы, где было больше шести нулей). Он купил для Клэя голубой шарф, расчерченный черными и белыми полосами. Обычный шарф, который очень хорошо подошел бы к светло-голубым глазам нового знакомого. Если они встретятся вновь, может, тогда у Бена будет шанс лично удостовериться, насколько хорошо совмещаются шарф с глазами. И со всем остальным тоже. Шарф и глаза, подвешенные в пустоте, выглядели бы ужасно, несмотря на одинаковую цветовую гамму.  
 _И ты еще удивляешься, что до сих пор одинок._  
Бен начинал нервничать, когда представлял, как будет вручать подарок. Что он скажет, зачем решил поздравлять едва знакомого человека? Может, ему же лучше, если Клэй никогда не вернется и избавит его от позора.  
Но дети вспоминали о нем не реже, чем сам Бен, а об их интересах он должен был заботиться в первую очередь.  
Он лично запаковал шарф в шуршащую бумагу с изображениями маленьких Санта-Клаусов и перевязал бантом, решив, что если Клэй не явится, то он заберет подарок себе. У него, в конце концов, тоже голубые глаза, ничем не хуже.  
Бен привык заранее готовиться к самому плохому, чтобы потом не приходилось тратить время на разочарования.  
*  
Клэй явился точно на Рождество. В белом пальто, словно вознамерившийся заменить собой так и не выпавший снег. Бен мельком подумал о том, что сталось бы с этим пальто, если бы Клэй пользовался общественным транспортом. Совсем мельком, ведь ему приходилось спешить. Он не знал, надолго ли Клэй пришел в гости к детям, и поэтому за подарком, припрятанном в кабинете, мчался со скоростью санитара, везущего в реанимацию едва живого пациента.  
Когда он вернулся вместе с пестро разукрашенной коробкой, то нашел Клэя в том же коридоре, ведущем к детскому отделению, где они говорили в первый раз. Заметив его, Клэй вновь улыбнулся. Наверное, его улыбка обладала целебными свойствами — Бен перестал внутренне обмирать от страха.  
— С Рождеством вас, — просто сказал Клэй.  
— И вас с Рождеством, — ответил Бен. Следующая фраза далась ему тяжелее, но он понимал, что, стоя с подарочной коробкой в руках, отступать было глупо и поздно. — Я вам, кхм, купил подарок по такому случаю.  
— Ого, — произнес Клэй немного растерянно и внимательно посмотрел на коробку, очевидно, по ее форме и размерам пытаясь угадать, что в ней может находиться.  
«Ого» показалось Бену положительной реакцией.  
— Извините, — на всякий случай покаялся он, — мы друга друга плохо знаем пока ( _пока? подожди, не обольщайся_ ), и я купил вам обычный шарф. Вы каждый раз приходили в шарфах ( _сейчас все в них ходят, это нормально для зимы, не признак того, что он уникальная снежинка!_ ), поэтому я решил подарить вам еще один.  
Взгляд Клэя потеплел на несколько градусов.  
— Угадали, я очень люблю шарфы, — сказал он и добавил печальнее: — А вот вам я ничего не припас.  
Бен и не ожидал другого. Он пихнул в руки Клэя коробку и понимающе кивнул.  
— Вы и не обязаны были что-то мне покупать. Все в порядке.  
— Ну уж нет, так не пойдет! — с неожиданной решимостью воскликнул Клэй. — Может быть, вы согласитесь со мной поужинать? Я угощаю.  
Бен машинально погладил себя по короткой бороде, уверенный в том, что заодно ему придется подхватить отпадающую челюсть. Он не рассчитывал ни на что, кроме слов благодарности и, может, той самой лечебной улыбки.  
— Да, с удовольствием, — ошарашенно ответил он. — Почему бы и нет. Торопиться мне некуда, все равно один буду отмечать.  
— Один? — в свою очередь удивился Клэй.  
 _Неужели я похож на человека с налаженной личной жизнью?_  
Бен кивнул.  
— Увы. Никакого большого семейного обеда для меня.  
— Какое совпадение, у меня та же ситуация.  
Можно было похвалить себя за догадливость. Бен еще яснее представил себе, как Клэй будет сидеть в огромном особняке, во главе длинного стола, и вливать в себя один бокал вина за другим.  
— О. Значит, мы могли бы отметить это Рождество вместе? — про себя поражаясь неизвестно откуда взявшейся дерзости, предложил Бен. — Если я не звучу слишком нагло сейчас.  
Звучал, само собой. Но Клэй, кажется, думал иначе.  
— Ну что вы, совсем не нагло, — поспешил он разубедить собеседника. — Буду только рад. Очень надоело, находясь дома, ощущать себя экспонатом в пустом музее.  
— Тогда я приду… ( _Наверное_ ) Обязательно. Вы только скажите, во сколько и куда.  
— Конечно.  
Эта улыбка. Кивая и улыбаясь в ответ, Бен думал о том, как же ему могла прийти в голову настолько странная идея. Фактически напросился в гости к миллионеру-одиночке, ну ничего себе.  
Это напоминало начало типичного любовного романа, с поправкой на гомосексуальность главных героев.  
Вернее, напоминало бы, если забыть о том, что Клэй после смерти матери наверняка не доверял людям и старался не подпускать их близко.  
И о том, что сам Бен был человеком из другого, плохо обеспеченного мира, неспособным поддержать разговоры про личный бизнес и прочие подобные дела.  
Ужин мог обернуться настоящей катастрофой с многочасовым неловким молчанием.  
Или нет.  
Бен смотрел Клэю в глаза и думал, что все может выйти как нельзя лучше. Его не покидало странное ощущение, будто бы он сделал первые шаги по дороге, предназначенной специально для него.  
Глупость, конечно. Они оба просто поддались рождественской истерической атмосфере, последовали с детства заученному правилу: праздники нужно встречать в компании.

Путь обещал быть долгим.  
Клэй коснулся его руки, когда они прощались, и тут же отдернул ее, сказав, что Бен ударил его током. Неудивительно, сам воздух вокруг них казался наэлектризованным.  
Путь обещал быть долгим. Но и приятным тоже.


End file.
